Kiss Her Once For Me
by Otaku Mom
Summary: A sequel to So Far Away Momiji and Tohru have been married for a few years now and life has changed for the Sohma family. It's Christmas time and Tohru invites Shigure, Jun the new head, Yuki, Kyo, and their families to Arizona for Christmas
1. Chapter 1 An Invitation

Hello friends, I'm back with a short fanfic that is a follow up to "So Far Away". This one picks up about six years after Tohru and Momiji shared their vows but this is more Shigure-centric than anything else. I wanted to write a fic for the holiday and the song with the line "Ho-ho the mistletoe, the holly and the ivy too  
Somebody waits for you, kiss her once for me."  
began to haunt my thoughts and I stuggled to think of a good situation in which to make that my holiday theme. Shigure, Momiji and their feelings for Tohru as based on my fanfic began to revolve in my mind and this is the result. I loved writing this one and I hope it at least lives up to my previous efforts and no one is disappointed or finds it too OOC. Any way please read, enjoy and leave a review if you would. I'd really like to know how I did. Thank you so much.

"Fruits Basket" does not belong to me. The original story and its characters are all the property of Natsuki Takaya. However, the plot and any original characters do belong to me. I hope those who read this like it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Kiss Her Once For Me **

**Chapter 1 ****An**** Invitation**

Shigure Sohma, world renowned author and everyone's favorite uncle, held a Christmas card in his hand as he gazed out the window watching the snow fall. A blonde young man and sweet smiling woman with brown hair and teal eyes watched him from the enclosed photograph. Momiji and Tohru…they were one of the happiest couples he knew and the two little boys seated on their laps were probably two of the happiest children in the world. His thoughts drifted with the deepening snow as he considered the invitation within its covers. It was an invitation for him to visit Arizona at Christmas along with Jun, Kyo, Yuki, and their families. He knew he'd have to go because Jun would insist. As the dog of the Zodiac it was his duty to follow where his god led and Jun was the new god of the Zodiac since Akito's passing a few years ago. Jun would definitely want to go and then there was also the fact that he was a weak man when it came to the wishes of a certain beautiful woman with sea-colored eyes.

He didn't really have to look at the photo to picture the woman there. He remembered her from a time when she was only a first year high school student and came to live with him and his two younger cousins. She had lived in his house and made it a warm safe haven for him and all of the misfit children belonging to the Zodiac. The peace had lasted for three short years and then it all ended. Akito had hurt Tohru badly in one of his jealous rages and the impact on Shigure had been serious. Shigure was forced to arrange for Tohru to be spirited out of Japan. The action forced on him by Akito inspired a cold, dark, rage that he lived with for five years. And even worse, it had generated a strong mistrust of Hatori to the point that Shigure kept his actions a secret from his best friend.

At the time he had not clearly recognized his feelings for the young woman. He had always seen her as a cute high school girl and believed she would be the key to breaking the curse that had haunted his family for centuries. His family was still cursed but he strongly felt that this would be the last generation to suffer from it. The curse would end and it would largely be due to her influence. She'd laugh and say he was giving her too much credit, but he didn't really think so. Tohru's appearance in their lives helped the cursed members of the Zodiac realize they could be loved and accepted by normal people.

Now, 15 years later she was the yardstick by which he measured all women. Perhaps that was the reason he was still single at 43, the devoted caretaker of Jun, and everyone's favorite uncle in the youngest generation of Sohma. It still surprised him sometimes that Momiji should have ended up marrying her. He had thought it would be either Yuki or Kyo; at least he'd thought so until the day that she disappeared from the shores of Japan. However Yuki and Kyo had found other loves to replace the one they had lost. Momiji had not abandoned his dream and when the time was right he searched for and found it.

Shigure had not even realized he had a new dream to replace the old that Akito had shredded to pieces until a trip to San Diego brought Tohru back into their lives. It was then as he sought Tohru out during that visit that his dream crystallized. He didn't abandon his dream, but it did change. His thoughts drifted once again…He _deliberately chose a time when he knew no one else would be around. He grabbed the car keys from the side table and drove to the bungalow where Tohru was visiting Momiji along with her best friends. He only wanted to assure himself that she was okay and had taken no lasting harm at Akito's brutal treatment of her._

_He was a heartbroken man with shattered dreams when he made the decision to visit Tohru. He had been avoiding being alone with her for the better part of the week. He felt she deserved an apology from him because it was his fault she had even come to be among the Sohma and he was one that hated to ever regret his actions. She had glossed over his apology and then slowly; word by word; with compassion and understanding, she had rebuilt his heart and rekindled his dreams. She'd helped him realize before it was too late that his anger with Akito was hurting him more than it was hurting that quixotic god of the Zodiac. Because she was willing to forgive him and Akito, he found himself believing that maybe he could do the same. It was as he sat there on the floor in his canine form cradled in her arms that he faced the fact that he loved her. When Yuki, Momiji, and Kyo came in from their boys' night out he'd teased her with some nonsense about them being caught in a compromising position and said that she would have to marry him. She'd laughed and accepted his joke in the spirit it was offered, but deep down he wished she really could be his... _He envied Momiji his steadfastness and the realization of his dream.

He had long since accepted the fact that she and Momiji were very much in love. He really was happy for Momiji, truly. But…_He managed to fool everyone as he gave Tohru away at their wedding s__ix__ years ago even Hatori and Ayame. That day a part of him was ecstatic that Tohru was marrying someone who would lavish as much love and care upon her as she would upon him. But the other part of him, the dark__er__ side of his personality, wished he could kidnap her from the back of the chapel and hide her somewhere far away until he became the most important man in her life. His better half won that battle. In the end, for him, her happiness was the most important thing in life_ and Momiji did make her happy. He could admit the truth, but he didn't necessarily like it. Of all the members of the Zodiac who loved her, Momiji was the one closest to Tohru in spirit. He had the unique capability to love and understand her as much as she loved and understood him. He knew all this but still…

If he really wanted to, he could extricate himself from the visit. He could say no because he had important publishing deadlines to meet. He could send Hatori in his place…he could but he wasn't strong enough to deprive himself of the privilege of seeing her again.


	2. Chapter 2 The Arrival

I know the first chapter was kind of short and I know it's not Christmas anymore, but I figure a semi-late holiday story is okay. November and December was such a busy time between family and work that I didn't really have as much of a chance to work on this story as I would have liked. May the spirit of Christmas be with you throughout the year, and may 2008 be the best year ever.

When you finish reading the story, I'll post all three chapters tonight, please let me know what you think. Thank you so much.

"Fruits Basket" and the Fruits Basket characters are the property of Natsuki Takaya and do not belong to me. The plot of this story and the original characters do belong to me. Do you think there is anyway Takaya-san would grant me ownership of Shigure...he is my favorite member of the cast. Probably not...

Read and enjoy.

**Chapter 2 ****The**** Arrival**

Shigure chuckled as he checked the rear view mirror of the micro-bus Zodiac Imports provided for the use of the visiting family members. Jun was bouncing up and down in his seat with excitement. The 13 yr old was naturally high-spirited and extremely precocious. He loved nothing better than a good bout of mischief. Shigure had no idea where such a tendency could have originated…he did notice that Hatori sighed each time he brought that observation into question. Did Hatori really think Shigure's influence was at the root of Jun's own mischief-making streak? Shigure had done his best to conduct himself as an adult in Jun's presence…most of the time.

Aside from Jun, Kyoko and Tohru were arguing over who would get the coloring book with the butterflies and Kagura was at her wit's end trying to keep the peace amongst the two lively nine-year- olds. Kyo normally would have helped her but he was busy helping the seven-year-old Katsuya put together a Lego land robot. He and his son were both absorbed in the task.

At the back of the bus were Yuki and Karin. Each of them held sleeping toddlers with contented smiles on their faces as they talked quietly. The peace would last only as long as 3-yr-old Megumi and 18-month-old Eriol remained asleep. Once awake they were typical toddlers who were on the go every waking hour. It was a lively domestic scene and he relished every moment of it. It was hard to realize that 15 years ago this type of setting would have been nearly impossible for the young men and women who were now proud and happy parents.

"Only another 15 minutes or so and we'll be there. Jun got up and started to race down the aisle. Yuki spoke firmly "Jun, sit down. We don't want to have to tell Aunt Tori and Uncle Miji how you happened to get hurt when we were supposed to be taking care of you." Miji was the name Jun had adopted for Momiji because it was so much quicker to say and the nickname had stuck over the intervening years. Jun complied with Yuki's command before he even realized what he was doing. Shigure smiled at Jun's reaction. _"Prince Yuki still has a certain something about him that makes people listen when he speaks."_

Shigure couldn't help but contrast Jun with his predecessor. Jun was a much sunnier child than Akito had been at the same age but then Ren Sohma had done such a number on her child it was no wonder Akito had turned bitter and twisted as he got older.

Neither Shigure nor Hatori were willing to see Jun's spirit destroyed in the same manner. Jun was a sickly child but he didn't let it stop him from enjoying his life. Akito had turned introspective and done everything to make everyone as miserable as he was…Jun on the other hand chose to live, to enjoy life for as long as he was breathing. He knew that he would probably die young, but he would go without any regrets if that did happen.

Aunt Tohru and Uncle Momiji had talked to him about life and the many things that can happen that are hurtful, but they'd also told him about the good things in life and how they outnumber the others. He believed it because they said it was so…they'd lived it and they believed it. He would as well. He'd heard similar stories from all of his other relatives, at least all of the ones that were under 35 years old.

"How much longer Shigure-nii before we get there?"

"About five minutes Kagura, can you hang in there for that long?"

"Of course, I've done it for ten years haven't I? I think I can survive the next five minutes." All the love and pride that went into her family was there in her voice and Shigure knew that he made a few right choices along the way.

There had been a lot of visits across the Pacific in the last few years. This was just one of many and Shigure turned the bus into the familiar driveway and came to a stop in front of the large front porch.

Tohru stood excitedly just in front of the window. "They're here Momiji! Let's go!"

Tohru and Momiji strode out onto the porch, Tetsuya and Keisuke followed in their wake. They each picked up one of their sons and started down the steps as children came tumbling from the company bus.

"Aunt Tori! Uncle Miji! Hello! Aunt Tori, why are you so fat now?"

Tori smiled joyfully. "Jun-kun, hello. I'm pregnant again. In about three months you'll have another one of your cousins by the dozen!"

"Truly…? Do I get to be the Godfather this time, you've already let Shigure and Hatori be godfathers…please?"

Tohru hugged Jun. She had to tiptoe to look over his shoulder at Momiji. "What do you think Momiji? Should we allow him to have his way? Jun, you've gotten so tall! And you're only13…this is wonderful!" Tohru took his hands and stepped back to look at him. "You are looking well, I'm so glad you could make this trip Jun-kun."

By now Momiji was surrounded by the other five smaller children as he kneeled on the ground with Tetsuya and Keisuke nearby. Tohru rushed across the ground to greet Kagura, Kyo, Yuki, and Karin. "I'm so glad you could all come. Go on up the steps and have a seat. Momiji and I will bring the children up in a moment."

Kyo scooped up Tetsuya and Keisuke much to the four and two year olds' delight. They giggled happily as he swung them around before taking the stairs. "I'll take my nephews if you don't mind…I haven't seen them in six months."

"Of course Kyo-kun…they love you a lot." Tori went to kneel by Momiji and Kyoko and Tohru were immediately giving her big hugs. "You two have really grown since I saw you during summer break. Kagura you have such beautiful daughters."

"Yes I do…and very spoiled daughters." Kagura flashed a smile and went on up the stairs. Shigure offered a hand to Kyoko and Tohru which they eagerly accepted. "I'll just take these two cuties upstairs and you and Momiji can get acquainted with Yuki and Karin's little ones."

Momiji lifted Megumi high in the air and tossed him even higher. He screamed happily as he landed on Uncle Momiji's shoulders for a ride up the steps."

"Well hello there Eriol-chan. It looks like I get to take you up the stairs. What a big boy you are becoming. Karin, they are such handsome little boys. I think Megumi looks a lot like you and Eriol favors Yuki-kun. What do you think?"

"Thank you. I think you are right. Are you sure you want to carry that little rascal up the steps. He's quite an armful."

"A beautiful armful…if you don't mind I would like to hold him for as long as he'll allow."

"Sure." Everyone was seated around the two picnic tables Momiji had installed on the front porch as Karin and Tori reached the top of the steps. "I love what you've done to this porch Tori! It looks like you can close it up safely for the little ones to play as well as having a beautiful view of the mountains."

"Thank you. Momiji has done most of the work. It's been fun fixing it up to be both hospitable and child proof." So saying, she closed the gate that had slid into a recess at the top of the steps. Now our little ones should be able to run and play for a bit."

"Look at me Aunt Tori!" I am king of the mountain. Jun had clambered atop the high porch railing and was balancing on one foot with his arms spread wide.

"Jun!" Tori was immediately concerned for his safety.

"Don't worry Tohru-kun, he is just fine."

"Jun come down, you don't need to worry your Aunt Tohru in her condition."

"I will in a minute Yuki." Jun did lower his foot so he was balanced on both sides and then he catapulted himself off of the railing and back onto the porch. "See! I'm safe and sound!"

Tori sat down quickly. She had really been worried about him getting hurt. Jun noticed her reaction and was immediately contrite. "I'm sorry Auntie Tori." He gave her a hug which she returned tightly.

"That's okay Jun. I better get used to it. I expect at least one of my little ones will try that stunt someday."

Shigure leaned against the rail and watched the action. He watched Tohru for a while without her noticing. She was radiant in the full bloom of her pregnancy. He hadn't realized they were expecting again. As always, he had mixed feelings when faced with the evidence of her and Momiji's love.

"There will be six children before she's done having them Sohma-kun." He turned with a startled gasp to see Hanajima Saki by his side. "Saki-chan! Where did you come from?"

"That door over there..." She pointed to the third of the three doors that opened out onto the porch.

"I see…" He grinned as the thought crossed his mind. _Six...well Momiji is the rabbit._

Tohru smiled at the woman that had been one of her best friends for half of her life. "Hana-chan, are you through with your conference call now?"

"I am. Shall I help with the refreshments?"

"Yes, please." Kagura and Karin also volunteered to help leaving the men with the children.

Soon the girls returned with tea, coffee, a selection of sandwiches and various cookies and other snacks.

"Tohru-san, you seem to have gone to a lot of trouble to make us feel welcome. Thank you." Yuki's smile was still one that could light up the dreariest room and Tohru smiled back. A few years ago Karin had felt threatened by that phenomenon, but now, she was used to it. Yuki was one of Tori's best friends, but he was her husband.

Momiji smiled at Karin. "Quite a change from our reactions six years ago Karin..."

"Neither of us knew what to expect then."

Gradually everyone satisfied their hunger and sat back to relax and talk. The little ones played happily with each other and Jun moved between both groups afraid he might miss something exciting. Gradually he ended up by his Aunt Tori's side and lay his head upon her shoulder. She put her hand about his waist and kissed his cheek. He sighed contentedly. Momiji shook his head in amazement. "Tori, I think your gentle nature can calm the wildest beast."

"He's just a tired young man right now. It's been a long trip and I'm sure he's exhausted." Jun smiled to himself. He wasn't really exhausted, but he loved to sit next to his Aunt Tori and indulge in the feeling of being a cherished child.

Momiji moved to Shigure's side. "How is he doing, truly, Shigure?"

"He's doing quite well Momiji. He has a zest for life that Akito seemed to lack, or maybe it's just that he chooses to savor life instead of being afraid of it being taken away from him. I'm not sure which but he is content with whatever fate might have in store. Of course, if that were me sitting by Tohru-kun like that, I'd probably be very content myself."

Momiji smiled broadly. "If you were to do that Shigure-nii, you would probably end up looking like a dog."

Shigure chuckled. "Ahh…but in that form she would hold me and I could enjoy her luscious curves…"

Momiji mock-glared at him. "Shigure, don't you even think such a thing about my wife!"

"Momiji, are you getting a little possessive at your age now?"

"No, but I can almost understand why Kyo and Yuki used to smack you so frequently."

Shigure laughed…."I'll try to keep my thoughts pure Momiji-kun. At least the spoken ones…"

"I suppose that's about as much as I can expect from you Shigure. Come on, let's join the others."

After a while, the sun began to set and the balmy seventy-degree temperatures began to drop rapidly.

"Come on in everyone! Let me show you to your rooms and then you can take a look around at the decorations. The tree is still bare. Momiji and I thought the kids might all like to decorate it together…"

Walking into the front door their nostrils were pervaded by the scent of pine and freshly baked cookies. Every room they walked through was decorated with angels, or santas, or even in one small room a beautiful ceramic nativity scene.

The bedrooms were all upstairs as well as the Tohru's study and Momiji's office that had been conscripted and supplied with all that was necessary for small children.

"Kyo-kun, Kagura-chan your room will be this one. The study is next door and that is where we'll put the rest of your family. Will that be okay?" Momiji pointed out the room and the study right next door. In the study the book shelves had been moved back against the walls and three futon mattresses had been set up for Kyoko, Tohru and Katsuya.

Kagura hugged Tohru tightly. "This is perfect. Thank you both."

"Yuki-kun, Karin-san, this room will be yours. Momiji and I have the room on the other side of the hall. Right here is the nursery and we've added beds for Megumi and Eriol as well as the ones that were already here for Tetsu and Keisuke." Two youth beds and two cribs dominated the room and toys peeked from within chests and gazed down from the tops of the dressers on all sides. Book shelves with brightly colored children's books were placed strategically about the room and murals of cartoon characters smiled from the walls.

"This is wonderful, thank you so much."

"And here is the room we've set up for Shigure-san and Jun-kun." Honey colored paneling graced the walls and two twin beds stood against opposing walls. Each bed had a connecting computer desk complete with computers and bookshelves were recessed into the walls, the contents almost overflowing.

"You've done a lot of remodeling since the last time I was here," Shigure commented.

"We have a lot of visitors so Tohru wanted to be sure we could accommodate them all when they came." Momiji shrugged. "Hana and Uo still live here. Hana's is the only room we haven't set up for guests. Uo agreed to stay at Steve's for a few nights. Actually, I think Kazuya tried to persuade Hana to stay at his place but it didn't work. Megumi, her brother is staying there though. He's our newest border. He's attending school at the University here."

"It sounds like we'll have a big crew to celebrate Christmas with"

"You bet we will Karin!"

"What about the other girl that used to live with you, Kristi Taylor?"

"She's Kristi Jackson now. She and Joseph got married and they live two doors down from us. They'll be joining us for Christmas as well. The two of them have a little one year old daughter named Kimberly, but she goes by Kimi."

"I wondered why I didn't see her the last time around."

"She was in San Diego at the time Shigure-nii. A lot of her flights originate in San Diego so she has to spend quite a bit of time there much to Joe's dismay. He knew it when he married her though, so he just haunts our house when she's out of town."

Tohru giggled. "When Kristi is working he eats every meal with us."

"And he flirts with Tori every chance he gets…not to mention that she makes a great stand-in mom for Kimi." Momiji added.

With the room assignments made and the luggage deposited, Tohru ushered them all down to the living room. The door was closed and she waited until everyone was present before opening it. The door opened into a winter fairyland festooned with wreaths of holly, ivy, and mistletoe. A huge tree stood in the center of the room and a piano with a violin case atop sat to the side. Poinsettias could be seen about the room and red and gold ribbon decorated the walls. A fire danced in the hearth and candles provided a warm glow throughout the room. It was beautifully decorated except for the large fir in the center waiting for adornment. Tohru beamed proudly as everyone looked about them in wonder.

"You did a lot of work in here to get ready for the holidays! It's absolutely gorgeous Tohru-kun!" Kagura exclaimed in excitement. "I can't wait until we decorate the tree. Will there be a party for that too?"

"Absolutely" Momiji said. Tomorrow we will all help decorate the tree. I can't wait to see the kids eyes light up when it's done. I hope this will be everyone's best Christmas ever!"

"I know you are only here for a week, but we have a lot of activities planned. Let's get the children fed and into bed then we can eat and Tohru can tell you what we've planned. You can tell us if we've planned too much. It's not set in stone."

Jun listened to Momiji and then stood up. "I hope you don't consider me one of the children. I plan on staying up and being a part of everything."

"Jun…" Shigure began.

"It's okay Shigure-san. Jun-kun, you are invited to share in the planning with us. After all you are 13 and head of the family. I think it will be wonderful if you want to help."

Jun's belligerence immediately faded. "Well, that's all right then. I get to decide when I go to bed, right?"

"Right." Tohru nodded her head to confirm his statement.

The seven younger children were put to bed although Kyoko, Tohru, and Katsuya thought they should be allowed to stay up longer than the really little kids. Kyo and Kagura agreed they could stay up until 9:00 if their hosts had no objections. Tohru and Momiji both agreed that would be fine. They fed and bathed the four youngest children and put them to bed. Kyoko, Tohru, Katsuya and Jun joined the adults for a supper of chili and cornbread which they found fascinating. It was a taste with which they weren't familiar but decided they really liked. At the table Tohru explained that she was planning an old-fashioned holiday week with tree-decorating, baking sugar cookies, caroling, presents under the tree and a Santa for the children on Christmas Eve. It was only Monday and Christmas fell on a Sunday. Tuesday they would decorate the tree, Wednesday they would take the children to look at Christmas lights, Thursday they planned going caroling about the neighborhood, and Friday was a shopping expedition for everyone to purchase gifts they had not been able to buy before leaving Japan. Saturday was Christmas Eve. At this point in the conversation, Tohru turned to Shigure.

"Shigure-san, come with me for a minute please. I have a favor to ask."

Shigure willingly followed her up the stairs to her bedroom. She opened the closet and took out a red velveteen Santa Suit complete with wig, fake beard, black boots and belt. Shigure had a bad feeling about what was going to come next. "Shigure-san, will you wear this Santa suit and play Santa for the children. It will be so much fun!"

"Now Tohru-kun, there are some things I just don't think I want to do…"

"Please Shigure-san; it would make me and the children so happy"

He sighed in defeat. When she asked with those pleading teal eyes he could not refuse her anything. He wondered if she knew the affect she had on him. "I will do it for you Tohru-kun, and the children."

"Oh thank you Shigure-san." In her relief she went to kiss his cheek and her rounded belly collided with his chest as she stood on tiptoe to reach his shoulders. Suddenly she was on the floor with her arms about a big black dog. "I'm sorry Shigure-san, I am so clumsy sometimes…what an idiot…"

Shigure's tongue licked her cheek. "It's okay Tohru-kun. It's not like everybody here doesn't already know about the Sohma secret." He laid his head against her chest and allowed her to fondle his ears and stroke his fur for a few minutes. If he couldn't enjoy it as a human, at least he could as a canine. After a few minutes she got up off of the floor. "Thank you Shigure-san. I'll go check on the children while you change back."

"A dog…" I knew there was something different about your vibrations Sohma-san." Hanajima stood in the door way gazing at him. There wasn't really any surprise in her violet eyes, just curiosity. He had forgotten that she was in the house this evening. Saki stalked toward him and knelt down on the floor. "How does this happen I wonder. This is a mystery I would like to explore."

Tohru walked back in the door…"Oh no! What now Shigure-san?"

"Never mind Tohru-kun, it's okay. I don't think Saki-chan would ever betray our curse to the world. Would you Saki-chan?"

"Of course not" she said dreamily, "but I would like to tell Megumi so we can explore this phenomenon. I suppose the Prince, Kyo-kun, and Momitchi-chan are all affected by this as well. You all have similar waves. And then there is the other one...Kagura. Yes this would be fascinating to investigate."

"Tohru perhaps you can explain this to Saki-chan. I really do need some privacy to change back so we can rejoin the others."

"Of course Shigure-san; we'll be downstairs. You see Hana, when he changes back he's naked"

"Is that so…may I watch?"

"No you may not watch."

"Too bad" she said as she trailed after Tohru.

Tohru was caught up in a fit of giggles. "Oh Hana-chan, that look on his face…I've never seen him so nonplused…let me explain."

Tohru explained the curse and Hana got a speculative look on her face. "That is very interesting. I wonder…"

Tohru looked at her in alarm. "Hana you wouldn't deliberately trigger the curse just to study it would you?"

"I wonder…I wonder if I would…." A mysterious smile crept across her features and Tohru wondered just what Hana was thinking.

Shigure lay with his head between his paws. It would be a couple of minutes before he was back in his normal skin. He wondered why he would have told Saki that she couldn't watch. It wasn't like him to be shy about appearing naked in front of a woman. Of course, Saki was not exactly the usual run of the mill female. She had some very strange characteristics as well. And another factor was that he was in Tohru's home and her good opinion was important to him. The absurdity of the situation overcame him and he found himself laughing uncontrollably. Here he was, in love with another man's wife and even willing to subdue his baser instincts for the sake of her good opinion. It really was a strange commentary on his life.

He considered… If Saki asked again, maybe he would give her permission. **POOF****…**finally he could get dressed and return to the party. He still didn't believe he'd told Tohru he would wear that ridiculous Santa suit.


	3. Chapter 3 The Celebration

And now I present the final chapter. I said this story would be short and I really did mean that it would. I couldn't quite figure out how to make it a one-shot but you have to admit 3 chapters is a very short fanfic when you consider how long most of my others were. Please read and enjoy.

Fruits Basket and the Fruits Basket characters are the property of Natsuki Takaya. They don't belong to me, but the plot and all original characters do.

Thank you for taking the time to read my little holiday story.

**Chapter 3 ****The**** Celebration**

The guests from Japan were wakened the next morning by the aroma of pancakes and coffee being prepared in the kitchen. Kyo was the first to arrive in the kitchen and he gave Tohru a side-armed hug. "That smells delicious Tohru. Kagura can cook, but yours has always been something special."

"I heard that" Kagura spoke from the kitchen door. Kyo grinned at her expression. "What are you really thinking love?"

"I'm thinking that you are right. Tohru's cooking is special."

"Tohru-san, breakfast smells delicious. How was your night?"

Tohru turned to face Yuki. "I slept well, thank you. This little one is growing pretty active during the day, but seems to like sleeping at night, so far. Not like Keisuke at all. He was moving all the time." She smiled beatifically.

"Tori, you work too hard. Why didn't you wake me up so I could help you? After all you need your rest as much as the baby does."

Tohru crossed the floor to Momiji and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for your concern but I was awake and wanted to fix breakfast for every one. I know you would have helped, but I'm really just fine Momiji."

Momiji sighed contentedly. "Trying to make her take it easy is like trying to take the stars out of the sky…impossible."

Hana stepped into the kitchen and looked at the three Sohma speculatively. "Hana-chan…" Momiji started backing away. "I don't think I like that look in your eyes. It always means you've been thinking too much."

Before much more could be said, the kitchen and dining area were filled with a multitude of Sohma of all sizes. "Good Morning everybody! Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Momiji, let me help you set the table. Karin and Kagura did the work last night."

Kyo was shepherding the kids and had his hands full. "I'd help but…" He shrugged helplessly.

"My, my Kyo-kun, ten years ago I would never have imagined you watching over children with such a happy smile on your face."

"Shut up Shigure, I've noticed you don't exactly frown when you are around them."

"Tohru can you believe it…such a lack of disrespect for his elder and much nicer cousin"

Kyo swung and Shigure dodged at the last minute. Momiji saw Kyo's grin as he turned away_. "He really does like Shigure.__ He wasn't really trying to connect.__"_

Kyo saw Momiji's look and put a finger to his lips. "That's our secret silly rabbit."

Eventually Kyo and Karin got the kids seated while Kagura helped Momiji and Yuki set the table with the food platters and eating utensils. A second table had been added to the original so that everyone could sit down together at the same table.

"We almost look like the Knights of the Round Table except we're sitting on the floor" Jun remarked as he looked around the room. It was wonderful to be part of such a huge, happy family as this one. He knew it hadn't always been so, but the past was just the past.

He seated himself by Tohru and she looked over at him "Don't look so serious Jun-kun, this is a party, have fun."

"Careful Tohru-kun, don't say that too loudly; you have no idea what he gets up to when he's having fun." Shigure spoke half in jest and half in seriousness.

"I can guess Shigure-san. You've helped raise him."

"Ouch…you've really developed quite a punch to your words Tohru-kun."

Breakfast was over and Shigure and Kyo offered to do the dishes while everyone else got the kids dressed warm enough to go outside in the huge backyard and play awhile. Hana volunteered to help as well. Momiji eyed her suspiciously, but Tohru accepted the offer.

Everything was going smoothly until a yell from Kyo caused everyone to look up. "Hana, just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Tohru ran into the kitchen to find Hana holding an orange cat. "Interesting…, so you are a cat. This form suits you Kyo-kun."

"Hana…"

"I slipped and fell into Kyo…wasn't that an amazing coincidence."

Tohru had to laugh. "It certainly was Hana-chan."

"Coincidence my…"

"Kyo, remember there are children within hearing distance." Shigure chided.

"Yeah, yeah I know. You better warn the others that she knows…no matter what she says, it was intentional." The orange cat glared balefully at Hana and then stalked off into the nearest room with a door. "Shigure throw me my d…darn clothes."

The rest of the morning passed without incident and immediately after lunch and the children's naps everyone was sitting around the dining tables decorating holiday cookies. Kagura and Tohru giggled when they both realized they had drawn a cat on their cookies with orange icing. Hana had a handsome black dog on hers. After decorating a cookie for each of the jiyuunishi as well, Tohru began decorating the cookies in more traditional Christmas emblems. With the help of the children she had baked sugar cookies and gingerbread cookies in various shapes. She'd also prepared a variety of other cookies which sat around on the counters. Walking into the kitchen, it looked like a bakery.

Kyo grinned. "First an onigiri shop and now a bakery... Amazing…" Tohru smiled at the reference to the school festival where the class had operated an onigiri stand and Kyo had walked into a kitchen full of her rice ball experiments as she prepared wares for the stand.

"I have some rice balls as well, some of them have cod and salmon, and others have umeboshi and peaches." It was Kyo's turn to share the smile. "You and your umeboshi…you still have one on your back you know."

A few minutes later a knock sounded at the door and Momiji went to open it. Joseph and Kristin stood at the door and stepped in the minute it was opened. "Merry Christmas everybody…ooooh! Christmas cookies, you saved some for me to decorate I hope Tori."

Tohru stepped into the hallway and gave her friend a hug. "Of course the children helped me bake them. We still have some left to be decorated. Will you join us Joseph-san."

"Of course, but first, is there someplace I can lay Kimi down, she crashed on my shoulder as we were walking over here."

"I'll show him Tori," Momiji offered. "Let me have her Joe and you and Kristi can find a place at the table to start having fun decorating." Joe handed his precious burden to Momiji after affectionately kissing the top of her brown curls.

The zodiac cookies caught his interest as he walked into the room. There were two baker's dozens of them, two depicting each of the animals of the zodiac, and two for the cat. Curious…There must be some major significance to the Sohma clan when it comes to the Chinese Zodiac. Probably just good luck icons.

The tableau meeting the new arrivals' eyes was eye-catching to say the least. He had seldom seen so many beautiful people together at the same time. From the youngest to the oldest, everyone seemed to be having a wonderful time. Each of the adults had at least one child and in some cases two by their side as they helped with the decorating.

Kristi noticed his glance. "Don't worry Joe, you fit right in with all of the other beautiful men here…"

"Was I worried?"

"Probably not…you are too conceited by half to be concerned by that, but I couldn't resist." Kristin's impish smile was in place and he leaned down and kissed her quickly. "I just can't believe they all look as good as me…" He gave her a wink as room was made for them to join in the fun.

Eventually the other expected guests arrived, Uo, Steve Campbell, Megumi Saki, Kazuya Midorikawa, and finally the numbers were complete.

Tori conscripted Shigure, Joe, Steve, Kazu, and Momiji to procure all of the decorations from the attic after he stopped her from doing so. She had begun to climb the ladder to the attic herself, but Momiji had circled her waist and lifted her down. "Expecting mothers don't belong on shaky rope ladders my love. Please let the guys and me get the decorations." She graciously accepted his offer of assistance and left it to them.

Soon Christmas music was playing on the sound system and a lot of laughter and chatter filled the huge living room as the tree was decorated. Everyone participated and even the 1-year old Kimi got to place a couple of decorations with a lot of assistance from her daddy. All that was left was the Christmas angel.

Tohru looked a Momiji pleadingly. Shigure knew that look and knew Momiji would do whatever she was planning on asking. "Please, let me place the angel atop the tree. I promise to be very careful."

Momiji knew he was no match for Tori when she really wanted something. "The honor is yours Tori."

Jun volunteered to hold the step ladder while she climbed up it. She placed the angel in her customary place and passed the light cord down to Momiji to add it in with the other cords. Coming down with no mishaps she rewarded Momiji with a kiss and then looked around the room. "Shigure-san, you are the one who made so much of this possible. Please do the honors and plug in the lights."

Shigure was a little surprised at the gesture and glanced around the room. Every head there nodded in agreement with Tori's decision. Jun spoke gruffly, "Go ahead Uncle Shigure, but I get to do it next year." A lot of laughter accompanied his comment. Shigure bowed and did the honors.

The whole room cheered as the Christmas lights bloomed on the tree and Momiji switched off the overhead lighting. The tree stood beautiful and looked perfect. It didn't really matter that the ornaments weren't evenly placed and a few of them didn't quite fit in with the rest. As a whole it was a tribute to the many people gathered there and the love and friendship shared by all.

The rest of the week passed by quickly and presents accumulated under the tree with each passing day. The Zodiac Imports Microbus came in handy as they journeyed through the streets of the metro-Phoenix area looking at all the lights. Zoolights, Temple lights, lights of every kind imaginable were there to be seen. It was like a magical fairyland lit by twinkling stars. The night of the Christmas caroling event was cold but the songs to be sung were awe-inspiring and the neighborhood was very receptive to their performance. The shopping trip was an adventure, Jun, Kyoko, Tohru, and Kazuya managed to slip away from the adults and visit Santa and a variety of shops as well as exploring Candy land, the play area set up children. Eventually the frantic adults caught up with the errant children and they managed to look contrite for about two minutes. Finally Saturday came and nine happy children received a visit and a gift from Santa Claus who looked just a little like their Uncle Shigure, but the white hair and beard as well as the well padded belly made them wonder at the resemblance. Once Santa's visit was complete, Tori told them the Christmas story about the Baby Jesus, Mary, Joseph, the shepherds, and the wisemen. During the time she had lived in America, she had learned to love many of their beliefs and this was one she wanted to pass on to the children. Afterwards Joe Jackson played the piano and Momiji his violin as one Christmas song was followed by a Christmas Carol, and then another Christmas song and so the music continued until the final cord of Silent Night was sounded.

The evening was finally over and the presents all under the tree. Shigure sat out on the veranda with his cigarettes and thought back over the week. Somehow Hanajima had managed to discover the zodiac identities of all the Sohma present there, seemingly by accident. It was a fiction he allowed to stand…everyone knew better. Even Kagura had been discovered when Megumi Saki had accidentally bumped into her…such fun! He gazed at the stars. It was a moonless night and the mountains were only shadows in the distance. The night air was a little cold and he was thinking about going back in the house where almost everyone was sleeping. Momiji came out onto the porch and handed him a mug of hot, cinnamon flavored chocolate. "Here Shigure, Tori asked me to bring this to you."

Momiji settled at the other end of the porch swing where Shigure was sitting. "It's been a good week Shigure-nii…"

"It has Momiji-kun. I thought it might be a little too much for me seeing you and Tori together and so in love…it is sometimes you know."

"I know nii-san. All of the Sohma love her in some fashion, we just happen to love her more than most."

The two men sat in silence for a little while longer, there really wasn't much more to say. The night grew colder and Momiji rose and stretched. "Come in soon Shigure, it's starting to freeze out here. I'll see you in the morning."

Shigure glanced at his watch. "It's midnight Momiji. Merry Christmas!"

Momiji turned to go in the house and Shigure stopped him one more time…"When you kiss Tohru-kun Merry Christmas, make sure you kiss her once for me." Momiji nodded.

Shigure stretched his legs out on the swing and lit one more cigarette. _Silent Night, Holy Night, All is __calm,__ All is bright…Sleep in heavenly peace. _The refrain sounded in his mind and he smiled softly. It truly was a peaceful time of year.

**It just seems to me that even Shigure should have a few minutes when he is at peace and all is right with the world. I hope you enjoyed my holiday presentation. Thank you for reading it all the way through. **

**I truly do wish everyone a bright, happy, and properous year in 2008.**


End file.
